Acidic FGFs are a group of endothelial cell growth factors that have been observed in hypothalamus, brain, retina, etc. and that have a molecular weight of about 16000 and an isoelectic point of 5 to 7. They are characterized by the ability to bind strongly for heparin, and in general well known as a neovascularizing factor.
Methods for the preparation of aFGF by use of genetic engineering techniques have been reported in Biotechnology 5, 960 (1987); Journal of Biological Chemistry, 263, 16471 (1988); ICSU Short Reports Volume 8, Advances in Gene Technology; Protein Engineering and Production, Proceedings of the 1988 Miami Bio/Technology Winter Symposium, IRL Press, page 110; and EP No. 0319052.
It is still desirable, however, to produce aFGF by recombinant DNA techniques in higher efficiency.